Moonhigh
Characters * Ace-pale silver-blue he-wolf with a black stripe across his eyes{Mate:Wisp,parents of Alder and Aspen} * Wisp-white she wolf with brown paws * Alder-black he-wolf with white front paw and red eyes{siblings to Aspen} * Aspen-white she-wolf with black front paw and red eyes{Mate:Shade,Mother of Rosa, Ivy & Sol} * Rosa-Brown she-pup with a white muzzle and front paw, Ivy-Brown-white he-wolf with black markings & Sol-Black she-wolf with white ears and a brown muzzle * Shade-Black he-wolf with brown ears and a white muzzle * Mint-blue-gray she-wolf with brown-gray markings{Mother of Light and Dark,Mate:Unknown} * Light-very light silver she-pup with a golden star shape on her head & Dark-very jet black he-pup with a golden-gray sun shape on his head Chapter 1 Lightning flashed overhead as the two wolves made their way through the gloomy forest. The female gritted her teeth, limping alongside the black male as she held up her bloodied leg, the wound deep. He pressed his soggy fur against her tawny pelt, his eyes gleaming with worry. "We're almost there, just hang on Aspen!" He ordered, frowning as he felt her body shiver. "I-I don't know if I can, Shade, it hurts, it hurts so much!" She whimpered, tail between her legs. Shade shifted beside her to help give his beloved more support, but she only whined in pain as their wounds brushed, causing more blood to flow. "J-Just keep talking to me, we'll get back, and the Healer will take care of everything." Shade's tone of voice was soothing and gentle, and he gave his mate a lick on the ear for extra comfort. Thunder rumbled in the sky, and the rain came down harder on the two injured wolves. Shade slowed, feeling Aspen grow weaker and weaker. If they didn't hurry to the Healer, Aspen would surely die. And that wouldn't happen on his watch. "C'mon, Asp, work with me!" He urged, quickening his pace and feeling Aspen struggle. She eventually kept up, pressing closer to Shade for more support. He suddenly felt Aspen's weight disappear, and heard a yelp as she tripped and fell, splattering her pale pelt with more mud. "A-Asp!" Shade cried out, skidding to a halt and swiftly turning, bolting to his mate's side. "I....I-I'm fine..." She responded weakly as Shade nudged her to her paws, letting her lean on his broad shoulders once more. The couple swiftly made their way back to the Pack of Dark Skies camp, Aspen practically being dragged by her mate. "W-We need a Healer now, we're injured!" He cried out at the top of his lungs, wolves racing to their sides, eyes wide with surprise and panic. Chaos seemed to suddenly break across camp, wolves running about crying in fear, demanding who could've done such a thing to their Pack-mates. Mint eventually made her way through the crowds with a mouthful of herbs, looking displeased with the shouting and gossiping wolves around him. "Great, now they're all going to injure themselves because of their recklessness. Fun." He growled bitterly, shaking out her blue-gray, narrowing her gaze as he studied Aspen and Shade. She applied a few wounds, soaked up the blood, and dragged Aspen to her den. Shade trailed behind, his ears pricked and eyes glowing with worry. He paced outside of Mint's den, his scent cloaked with herbs. Mint poked her head from inside, narrowing his eyes and growling sharply. "Gee, it's not like she's dying, calm down!" she snapped before pulling her blue-gray head inside once more. Shade grumbled, turning away and marching off with his tail low. Not a way to speak to your Beta... He thought with a quiet snort, sitting down with an utterly loud thud, a cross look visible on his face.'' AND Aspen's going to be my Beta Female, she better suck it up.'' Shade twitched his ear, gazing around and spotting some leftover elk from earlier. Hunger and weakness crawling over him, Shade limped to the leftovers and chowed down, leaving a fair share for Aspen. He then sat there with his forelegs crossed, watching his mate be treated. After Mint finished treating Aspen, she called for Shade. "You're turn," she barked in a sharp tone, ordering the Beta to sit before him. Shade did as he was told, looking cross and bitter. His mate was now resting to save up her energy to fight possible infection that may come later. After Mint treated the Beta's wounds, he sat up and stretched slightly, groaning quietly from the pain that burned on his pelt. He slowly approached his sleeping mate, quietly and slowly wrapping his wounded body around her's. Eventually, the young female wolf gazed up at her mate with a sleepy smile. "...How ya feeling, Asp?" Shade murmured, giving her a small lick on her nose. Aspen let out a soft sigh, resting her delicate skull on her mate's broad shoulders. "...Better, how about you?" She replied in a soft and quiet tone, her eyelids closing as she breathed in Shade's scent. Shade rested his head on his mate's, a smile on his muzzle. "Same...Aspen, my beloved sweet-heart, the sunshine to my bright day, the sweetness to my honey...(Gosh he's bad x.x) Are you willing to finally accept the role of Beta Female, and be mine forever?" Shade whispered, gently touching his nose to her soft white ear. He had asked her earlier, and she rejected him, replying that they were simply too young. They were mates, yes, but Aspen had never wanted the role of a Beta. To Shade surprise, the dainty wolf lifted her head and gave him a sweet lick to the cheek, her chocolate eyes warm. "Shade...I was wrong, I love you so much, regardless of our young age...You're the bravest wolf I've ever set my eyes on, and as soon as I saw you, I fell in love...I seriously felt like I was falling, and ever since then, I feel my heart soaring when I'm around you..." Aspen murmured, pressing her muzzle against Shade's, the massive Beta male remaining curled around his sweet mate. Shade knew that her answer was a yes, resting his head on top of Aspen's as she drifted into a sleep. Chapter 2 Of course, it wasn't long until word got 'round, and Aspen ended up expecting her beloved's pups. The pack was excited, despite being in turmoil with their harsh Alpha. Wind lead the pack into constant battle, which was why Shade and Aspen had been injured. It had been a terrible battle with the Pack of the Rising Sun, a storm eventually knocking down a tree and ending the fight, nearly killing the two Betas in the process. Now, the borders were often filled with snarling and battling wolves, resulting in two stress full Betas. Of course, Wind was pleased, but Shade was outraged while Aspen was afraid. As the young Beta Male made his way out of camp, he turned to give his mate a small glare. "Aspen, stay in the nursery, I've told you that a million times!" He grunted angrily, giving her a small shove to force her out of the entrance/exit. The Beta Female simply flattened her ears. "Shade, I want to fight with you, by your side..." Shade gently licked his mate's muzzle, his harsh gaze swiftly softening for his beloved. Aspen frowned at him as he stepped back, watching his plump mate's tail droop. "You'll be able to fight with me whenever you wish once our pups are Warriors. They will need their mother, and I need you." Shade murmured with a sweet and affectionate smile, swiftly turning and dashing out of the camp, Aspen remaining where she stood. Shade met up some of his fellow packmates, giving them a few curt nods. "Alright, what do we have?" "Four warriors and a beta male, sir. They're advancing on our borders, and our current patrol is falling back." A older male reported, his eyes narrowed sharply in a serious manner. Shade nodded once more, narrowing his amber eyes as well. "Alright then, let's go!" After he gave out his order, Shade bounded off, his packmates' paws thundering behind him. His claws dug into the ground as he sprinted, his ears flattening against his skull and fangs barring as his enemies came into sight. Did he want to fight them? No, not really, but orders were orders, and he had no choice. Shade quickly picked the Beta out of the patrol, watching his wolves that had been previously fighting back away and retreat as their forces were replenished. "You didn't have to do this, but now that your wolves have attacked us numorous times, we have no choice but to kill y-" Before the other pack's Beta could finish, Shade clashed with him, sinking his fangs into the gray wolf's soft neck, listening to him whine in pain. Eventually, the Pack of the Rising Sun Beta backed away, whining and shaking blood from his thick pelt. Heart-beats later, he clashed with Shade again, both wolves rearing up onto their hind legs, forepaw wrapped around one and other as they attempted to sink their fangs into each other's neck. "I'm simply following orders," snarled Shade, pulling his head back as the Beta attempted to bite his ears. Seconds later, the Beta managed to bite Shade's neck, causing him to yelp and loose balance. Luckily, the Beta lost his grip on Shade's neck as he crashed onto the gray wolf, the two becoming a tangle of gray and black. Eventually, Shade managed to pin the other Beta, barring his fangs as he glared down at the wolf. "Heartless, just like your stupid Alpha." The Beta spat, flattening his ears as he glared up at Shade, waiting for the black-and-silver male wolf to finish him. Shade snarled, narrowing his eyes sharply, refusing to kill the wolf below him. "...No, I'm not like him, darn it!! How many times must I say that I'm only following orders?! I don't want to kill you, I don't want to kill anyone, heck, I don't even want these fights! Do I have a choice in the matter? No." Shade watched as the Beta shrunk back slightly, blinking up at him in confusion. Eventually relaxing, Shade flattened his ears slightly once more and scowling. His wolves had easily driven off the enemies, and had returned to camp. They knew of Shade's great strength, and knew he could easily finish the Beta. "...Look, I don't wanna kill, ok? So...Go on, just get outta here, and never return." Muttered Shade, letting the Beta get up, his ears flattened nervously. "Man...T-Thanks, really dude...I have pups back at home, and wouldn't have been able to return to them...Seriously, thanks, I promise I won't return if I don't have to." With those words and a small nod, the other Beta left at top speed, his tail between his legs. Shade let out a sigh of relief, but feared how his Alpha may react. He'll never know...So, what's the worry? He smirked slightly before turning, trotting back to camp without paying attention to his few wounds. Category:Silverwhisker's Characters Category:Silverwhisker's Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions Category:Alyysa milano Category:Wolf Category:Silverwhisker Category:Mediamass Category:Frank welker